


untitled #27

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always did have a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled #27

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Petra's write a drabble, get a drabble post. (Er, not that this is a drabble, because obviously, it is not.)

Peter likes watching Neal with Elizabeth. It's still new enough that Neal's tentative when he starts, looking at both of them for permission whenever he moves his hands on Elizabeth's body, and Peter's not sure yet how much of that is just for show. Peter always knew Neal enjoyed performing, but never realized how much he'd like watching. Never thought he'd get the chance.

This is the only time Peter wishes he had Neal's talent for painting, because he'd like to paint the two of them together, dark hair falling over fair skin flushed with passion and laughter, blue eyes darkening with need. Elizabeth laughs into Neal's mouth, her gaze sparking with mischief as she catches Peter's, her body arching up into Neal's touch as he kisses his way down.

Peter leans forward, hands curling on his thighs, not touching either them or himself as he watches--that can wait. He doesn't want to miss any of the performance Neal's putting on for him, the way it makes Elizabeth writhe and moan and call his name, her body tensing and bowing as she comes. She collapses back against the pillows, chest heaving, and Neal glances over his shoulder at Peter, pink tongue licking at glistening lips.

Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, opening them in surprise when he feels two sets of hands grabbing him. He laughs at the matching grins on their faces when they pull him into the bed between them.

He always did have a type

***


End file.
